Happy Valentine's day
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Ninguno sabía que su día de San Valentín sería tan romántico. Este fic participa en la actividad "Happy Valentines Day " de la comunidad de Facebook Sesshome, SesshoKag o Sesshomaru Kagome.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic participa en la actividad "Happy Valentine's Day " de la comunidad de Facebook Sesshome, SesshoKag o Sesshomaru Kagome.

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Happy Valentine's day**

El mes de febrero había llegado y con el la tan esperada fecha de San valentín por parte de Kagome. Que había esperado tanto para decir sus sentimientos hacia aquel afortunado que le había robado su corazón.

Caminaba a toda prisa escabulléndose en el bosque cuidando que nadie la viera o siguiera, necesitaba ir a su época a preparar todo para cuando el día llegará sólo ir y regresar con el flamante regalo para él.

Justo cuando se estaba preparando para saltar alguien le tocó el hombro sobresaltandola.

ー¿Adónde vas, humana? -preguntó con voz profunda.

ー Sesshomaru. -soltó mientras por reflejo llevaba su mano hasta su pecho justo sobre su corazón que latía desenfrenado.

ー Responde.

ー Iba a mi época. ーle sonrióー. Te invitado pero no creo que puedas pasar por aquí.

ー Hump. -fue lo único que dejo salir el gran daiyoukai para después irse sin decir más.

Kagome saltó siendo transportada hasta su época justo cuando iba a salir el pozo se iluminó enseguida creyó que Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de su ausencia y había venido por ella, sin embargo que equivocada estaba, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Sesshomaru ahí.

ー ¿Sesshomaru? -pregunto extrañada.

ー Humana. -respondió él sin dejar de mirarla.

ー ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto aún asombrada.

ー Debe de ser tu culpa. -escupió con un deje de odio en su voz.

Kagome resoplo de frustración ante tal declaración por parte del albino.

ー Yo no he hecho nada. -se defendió, estaba sumamente molesta tanto que sus mejillas estaban comenzando a hincharse.

" **En verdad es preciosa** " hablo yako en la mente del Lord.

Sesshomaru ignoró por completo a su bestia y se limitó a observar todo su entorno.

ー Ya que estás aquí te puedo mostrar el lugar. -sugirió ella intentando no sonar emocionada con la idea de pasear al lado de Sesshomaru.

ー Lo único que quiero hacer es largarme de aquí. -espetó con voz grave y llena de odio.

" **Tratala bien** " reprendió su bestia.

Sesshomaru bufo mentalmente a su bestia, no entendía porque había despertado sin que él le llamase y le ponía furioso él saber que se revelaba ante él por esa chiquilla humana que tenía frente a él.

ー Yo creí que te gustaría ver un poco del futuro. -dicho esto ella se marchó de su vista perdiéndose en la enorme casa de su familia.

" **Ahora la irás a contentar** "

"Es que acaso, ¿tengo que hacer lo que tú dices?" -preguntó molesto.

" **Yo soy tan solo una parte tuya y si mí tú no tendrás herederos** " -Yako había dado en el clavo.

Sesshomaru bufo de nueva cuenta y comenzó a caminar por donde vió a la humana de su medio hermano.

ー Miko. -llamó una vez que la encontró platicando con su madre.

ー Sesshomaru, venーhizo un ademán con su mano para que se acercaraー, ella es mi madre, Naomi, Mamá él es Sesshomaru medio hermano mayor de Inuyasha. -les presentó a lo que la madre de la azabache entusiasmo demasiado, desde hace unos meses que quería conocer a ese tal "Sesshomaru" del que tanto hablaba su hija y hoy se le había cumplido el deseo.

ー Bienvenido Señor Sesshomaru. -la castaña hizo una reverencia ante él, por lo que, gracias a que le enseñaron modales, contestó con una ligera inclinación.

ー ¿Desea algo de comer? -ofreció con una enorme sonrisa.

ー No. -fue la tajante respuesta que dió a la mayor.

Kagome se disculpó por la actitud de Sesshomaru y lo llevó hasta su recamara.

" **Huele delicioso** " -habló yako en cuanto ingresaron por la puerta de la recamara de ella.

Un gran incómodo silencio invadió el lugar.

.

.

.

Al amanecer ella estaba tirada en el suelo de su cuarto ya que Sesshomaru se había negado ir al cuarto de su hermano o dormir en el sofá en la planta de abajo, se había quedado sobre su cama dejándola a ella votada.

Se alistó para salir tenía cosas que hacer, invitó al albino pero este se negó al instante.

ー Mamá saldré a dar un paseo. -avisó mientras se colocaba sus zapatos.

Iba caminando a prisa por él centro comercial que no se fijó por donde iba y chocó con alguien haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio provocando que cayera pero el golpe contra el duro suelo nunca llegó.

ーSigues siendo igual de descuidada. -habló aquella persona que se había convertido en su héroe.

ー Discul…-No pudo terminar de hablar al darse cuenta de quién era aquella persona.

ー Kagome, parece que has visto un fantasma. -se burló.

ー Eres muy gracioso Sesshomaru ¿por qué vistes así? -preguntó mientras señalaba su vestimenta.

ー Este es mi traje de trabajo boba ーbromeoー. No esperaba encontrar a la Kagome joven por aquí. -comentó.

ー ¿Kagome joven? ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó curiosa.

ー Te invito un café ¿que dices?

ー Está bien. -sonrió.

Ingresaron a un local donde vendían café tomaron asiento y él pidió ambas bebidas.

ー ¿Quien te dijo que clase de café me gusta? -preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

ー Siempre de curiosa. ーSonrióー. Yo soy él Sesshomaru del futuro, él que pertenece a está época.

ー Ya veo. ¿Yo aún vivo? tú dijiste " _No esperaba encontrar a la Kagome joven"_ -imitó su tono de voz haciendo que él albino soltara una risita.

ーSi Kagome aún vives, pero no puedo decirte más.

ー Ah...ーsuspiróー. ¿Eso quiere decir que hay otra yo en está época?

ー No te puedo contestar nada más, por cierto yo que tú regresaba temprano a casa o si no mi otro yo causará problemas. -le guiñó un ojo.

Kagome se alteró al instante ー ¡Más te vale que no hagas nada estúpido Sesshomaru! -gritó haciendo que él albino riera abiertamente frente a ella.

ー Por cierto Kagome, si yo fuera tú le regalaría un collar de luna menguante. -sonrió para después retirarse.

Kagome sonrió ante aquello algo le decía que Sesshomaru había venido a aconsejarle y eso la ponía feliz, hizo caso a las palabras del joven yokai del futuro y compro aquello para regresar a casa.

ー ¡Sesshomaru Taisho! ¿Qué es lo que haces? -preguntó enojada mirando al albino.

Al escuchar a la chica enojada soltó aquel pedazo de tela en forma de triángulo, con olor a la chica, dejándolo caer al suelo.

" **Ella da miedo** " -habló su bestia.

"Tienes razón" -por primera vez concordó con su bestia.

Kagome comenzó a expandir su energía sagrada con dirección al yokai frente a ella. Estaba sumamente enojada.

.

.

.

ー Mamá ya nos vamos. -avisó ella para ser abrazada por su progenitora deseandole suerte.

Justo cuando iba a saltar al pozo alguien abrió la puerta de la caseta del pozo dejando ver al Sesshomaru de esa época seguido de una Kagome más madura, ambos se despidieron de la joven Kagome. Esto le invadió de felicidad, algo le decía que ella se quedaría con Sesshomaru.

El 14 de febrero era en tan solo en cuatro días Kagome esperaba que Sesshomaru asistiera a su cabaña, le había invitado a cenar junto a Rin. Ella había organizado una enorme fiesta sorpresa para todos sus amigos les había explicado a todos sobre " _San Valentín_ " y esperaba que todos recibieran regalos de todos.

.

.

.

Después de alistar a Rin con un hermoso Kimono, que había traído de su época, comenzó a prepararse ella estaba sumamente feliz, estaba segura de que él vendría esa noche.

ー Señorita Kagome ¡Esta muy bella! -sonrió al mirarla con una yukata larga en tonos verdes con dorado.

ー Rin no es para tanto. -rió mientras se aproximaba a ella.

ー ¡Feliz San Valentín, mamá! -gritó feliz mientras saltaba sus brazos.

ー Feliz San Valentín, mi cielo.

Ninguna se dió cuenta de la llegada del albino que presenció aquel amor que se tenían, cualquiera diría que son madre e hija consanguíneas.

Sesshomaru carraspeo para llamar la atención de ambas femeninas.

ー ¡Papá! -gritó emocionada la niña mientras corría a recibirlo.

ー Rin.

ー Pasa Sesshomaru, siéntete como en casa. -sonrió Kagome.

Él albino caminó hasta adentrarse en la casa tomando asiento frente a la mesa que había en la cabaña.

ー ¡Feliz San Valentin, papa! -gritó la niña mientras le regalaba un dibujo hecho por ella misma donde aparecían ella, Kagome y él.

ー Feliz San Valentin, Rin. -él le había traído una yukata.

ー ¡Feliz San Valentín Sesshomaru! -espetó con una sonrisa la azabache mientras le entregaba una hermosa cajita al yokai que al instante abrió y grande fue su sorpresa al ver un collar de luna menguante dentro.

Sesshomaru se puso de pié y caminó hasta la salida ーRin quédate aquí, Miko acompáñame.

Kagome no pudo negarse la infante le guiño un ojo a Kagome.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos él se sentó en el césped mirando a la luna y ella le imitó.

ーToma. - extendió su mano dándole un colgante de oro con la forma de una luna menguante.

El silencio los invadió ambos miraban la luna, ella miraba el hermoso colgante que había recibido.

ー Gracias. -dijo ella volviendo su rostro para mirarlo.

Él la imitó, ambos se miraron esa noche fue mágica para ambos. Por primera vez ella le vio sonreír para después acortar la distancia entre ambos sellando aquel hermoso día en un casto beso, ansiado por ambos.

Regresaron felices ambos traían él presente que recibieron, tomados de la mano ingresaron a la cabaña de la azabache siendo recibidos por una eufórica Rin.

ー ¡Es oficial! -gritó la niña feliz.

ー ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó curiosa la mayor.

ー ¡Al fin tengo papás! -exclamó mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus achocolatados ojos.

Sesshomaru la levantó dándole un abrazo tomando por sorpresa a la niña que al instante le abrazó, el albino hizo una señal a Kagome para que se acercara a unirse a tan emotivo abrazo.

ー ¡Feliz día de San Valentín Rin! -exclamaron ambos adultos al unísono.

Esa noche Sesshomaru durmió con ellas en la cabaña, habían decidido irse con él al alba.

.

.

.

Caminaban por el bosque ella y él tomados de la mano habían mandado a Rin en Ah-Uh para ellos tener algo de privacidad.

ー Aún tengo algo que regalarte. -mencionó Sesshomaru mientras miraba al frente al hermoso claro con aguas termales.

ー ¿Así? -preguntó pícara.

Atrajo el con su brazo izquierdo haciendo que quedaran demasiado cercasー Si y te lo voy a dar en este momento. -susurró con voz ronca en su oído.

Justo después comenzó a dejar que sus manos vagaran por el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa arrancándole unos suspiros, suspiros que, le incitaban a continuar. El cuerpo de ella comenzó a excitarse tan rápido como sintió el tacto del daiyokai, que sin perder más tiempo él la recostó sobre su mullida estola, continuaron besándose y poco a poco fueron perdiendo sus ropas, sus cuerpos comenzaron a llamarse sacando lo más profundos sentidos, él comenzó a invadir la intimidad de ella con dos de sus garras dándole un fantástico masaje a su joven principiante pareja, ella gritó extasiada ante las caricias. Luego con la poca fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir en su cuerpo giró sus cuerpos hasta quedar sobre él y comenzar a darle placer, con su lengua repasó cada uno de sus fuertes pectorales bajando hasta llegar a su ya erecto y viril pene, sin pensarlo dos veces dejó caer un poco de su saliva sobre su glande haciendo que él gruñera luego con su lengua dio una lamida desde sus testículos hasta la punta para luego meterlo lentamente a su boca succionando con cada vaivén, en respuesta colocó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza incitando a más y, sin poder evitarlo (aunque no quería evitarlo), él se liberó dentro de su recién desvirgada boca.

Sin poder aguantarlo más él la puso debajo para penetrarla de una sola haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre corriera por los glúteos de ella, clara señal de su pureza, esto animó más al demonio tanto su bestia como él aullaron cuando corrompieron ese sagrado cuerpo, las embestidas se hicieron bestiales, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando uno con otro inundaba el lugar, Sesshomaru se vino dentro de ella por primera vez en la noche y sin poder evitarlo la marcó como su hembra, uno tras otro gemido inundaban los sentidos de Sesshomaru incitandolo a más, tres, cuatro, cinco, diez… hasta que perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces había acabado dentro de ella.

Sin duda Kagome había logrado lo que cualquier otra hembra. Él un demonio sanguinario ni en sus más bajos sueños pensó enamorarse y mucho menos de la mujer que decía querer a su medio hermano. Su pecho se hinchó al sentirse amado por ella, nunca había experimentado aquello y, no podía ni imaginar el cómo sería haber recibido el amor de sus progenitores, pero ahora él podría darlo a sus futuros cachorros porque, claro que quería tenerlos y quería muchos.

Ella se removió en sus brazos, una linda sonrisa adornaba sus labios, aún dormía pero ya era hora de despertar y continuar su camino al palacio o si no se volvería loco y la volvería a tomar su cuerpo ahí.

La levantó aún dormida y se fue acercando al agua para entrar con ella, que al sentir el agua se despertó al instante.

ー Sesshomaru Taisho ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! -grito furiosa.

Sesshomaru rió como nunca lo había hecho haciendo que Kagome riera junto a él. El momento se volvió mágico. Era la primera vez que ella le escuchaba reír y algo le decía que no sería la única vez que lo escucharía. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir como apretaba con fuerza sus senos y ante esto soltó un gemido y se dejó hacer, sabía que él no se quedaría quieto hasta que le diera lo que tanto pedía a gritos sordos.

.

.

.

ー ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? -preguntó Rin al ver entrar a sus padres al jardín.

ー Solo fue un contratiempo Rin. -respondió Sesshomaru sentándose a la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

Kagome le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Rin para después imitar al daiyokai.

ー ¡Rin está feliz! -exclamó con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro mientras se sentaba en medio de ambos adultos.

Ambos adultos se miraron ante la acción de su pequeña hija y se sonrieron para después abrazarse.

Sin duda aquel día de San Valentín había sido el mejor en años.

 **Fin**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Espero sus comentarios y si hay alguna sugerencia, también es bienvenida.**

 **さようなら** **RT**

 **¡Happy Valentine's day!**

 **Dedicado a FiraLili.**


End file.
